The MakeUp
by JateMerderfan
Summary: HSM2, one shot.  Troy is losing Gabriella, he's desperate to apologise and searches everywhere for her.  Finally he finds her, on the country club golf course at night.  Yep, you know what's coming!  Troyella.  Please R and R.


**I'm so hyped up about HSM2 that I knew I just had to write a one-shot! For those of you who follow my fic Open Your Eyes, I WILL be updating soon it's just, I just got back from holiday! This is my version of Troy and Gabriella's kiss, or mostly the events leading up to it, enjoy!**

**The Make Up**

Troy knew he had to make things right. He had finally seen the light, and its brightness had shown an ugly side to him. He had pushed away everything and everyone that mattered to him, especially Gabriella. And for what? False promises of a basketball scholarship from Sharpay. What made Troy trust her, he'll never know. But what he did know is that basketball wasn't the only important thing in his life, the person who was, was currently missing.

Troy had been wandering around the country club for hours and no trace of her. He had asked Taylor where she was, Taylor had shrugged and gone off with Chad. Her distant tone and attitude with Troy had hurt him, but he knew he deserved it. He would make things right with both her and Chad, but right now, Gabriella was the one he needed to find. It was now dark but Troy carried on walking, he walked outside the lobby of the club and onto the golf course. Clutching a necklace in his right hand, his hand sticky against the hot metal caused him to examine it. It was a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a 'T' on it. He had given it to Gabriella on the last day of school, it had held promises of a summer together filled with love and happiness. Right now, it would appear his promises had been unmet. Troy winced as he remembered the day just last week she had returned it to him.

"_Troy!" Gabriella had called as she pulled herself out of the pool. As he turned at her voice she walked towards him, she was soaking from the pool but this did nothing to cool the fire in her eyes. "I need to give you something." She had muttered sternly._

"_What is it?" Troy had replied, cautiously. He knew he'd been on rocky ground, since the whole singing with Sharpay thing etc._

"_This." Gabriella had replied sighed, as she reached around and unclasped the necklace. She placed it in his hands, he was amazed how even in that moment her touch could still give him butterflies. "I can't wear it anymore, everytime I look at it I'm reminded of how you've treated me, how you've treated all of us. You love us around, but when you get your chance to live your basketball dream, you drop your friends instantly and anyone who might get in the way." Gabriella's words had stung Troy, he had never heard her take this tone with anyone. "A dream is nothing if you have no one to share it with when it comes true." Gabriella had finished, shrugging. Not angry, not upset, just…Troy couldn't find the word, disappointed, he guessed. He had disappointed her, he was not the man she thought he was but he was determined to prove her wrong. He raised his gaze from the necklace in his hand to argue but she was already gone._

They hadn't spoken since.

Troy chided himself for reliving that moment, he couldn't remember ever being more angry with himself. Losing her would be something he would regret forever. He stopped in his tracks abruptly. He saw a figure sitting by the number 18 golf hole, he smiled as he remembered this as where he and Gabriella had had their picnic. He knew it was her and continued to walk. She heard him coming and leapt to her feet.

"Troy, I just…want to be alone, okay?" She started to walk away, exasperated.

Troy grabbed her arm, and an electric shock ran through both their bodies, a glimmer of light and fire in the darkness of that night. It had been over a week since they had touched and he wondered if it was killing her as much as it was him. The way her eyes closed softly as his hand lingered told him yes.

"Please, Gabriella. I need…to make this right between us. I've been such a jerk, and I would completely understand you for thinking that." Troy said desperately, he really should have planned what to say. Right now he was aimlessly saying everything on his mind, hoping to get a response. The look on her face told him he had been spot on with the 'jerk' comment. "I don't know what got into me, I never wanted to sing with Sharpay. You have no idea how much I wish it were you that I'd be up on stage with tomorrow." So far she wasn't yelling at him, Troy took this as a good sign and moved slowly closer to her. "Yes, basketball is my dream. But so are you…." Gabriella's gaze met his at that, finally a response! Troy's heart leapt as he saw her chocolate eyes beginning to melt. "I know that sounds corny, and it is. But what I'm trying to say is, I got caught up with a dream and I forgot all about the people that really matter to me. If basketball is what I choose to do in the future then I'll make it on my own terms, without Sharpay's money." Gabriella's face was finally lit up with a smile so bright Troy almost forgot it was night time.  
"That's the Troy I know." She smirked, poking Troy in the chest. "You are too talented to need her help, I know you'll succeed in whatever you do and I know you'll do it on your own terms. You should know that, that's why I was confused when you decided to sing with Sharpay, you don't need her help getting a scholarship. That's when I started to think…." He voice trailed off and her gaze fell, he cupped her face with his hands and lifted it up slowly.

"Started to think what?"

"That maybe…you had fallen for Sharpay." Gabriella said quickly, feeling embarrassed. The notion had seemed so real last week but now seeing the way Troy was looking at her with those piercing eyes, she knew she had been so blind.

"Not possible." Troy shook his head, confirming Gabriella's thoughts. "There's no space left in my heart for anyone else, you kinda take up a lot of room." Troy smirked and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella giggled, and Troy's stomach did backflips, her famous giggle was something he'd missed terribly, and when he knew he'd been the cause of her laughter, that made him the happiest guy in the world.

"I'm so sorry, Troy." Gabriella whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Me too." Troy replied equally softly as he enveloped her tiny body with his arms. "Gabi? Would you wear my necklace again?"

Gabriella lifted her head, ecstatic he'd asked. She nodded and he took the necklace out of his pocket. He moved closer to her so their chests were practically touching and her reached around her neck to clasp the necklace, his breath coming out in hot spurts on her neck as he fumbled clumsily with the clasp. "Done." He sighed as he dropped the necklace chain and moved back, but not far. Their noses were almost touching, their lips just inches apart, and on instinct they both knew exactly what to do next…

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I sure liked writing it:D**

**Please review!**


End file.
